Legal Talk at Dinner
by Vondrakenhof
Summary: Inspired by MrDrP's story Indiana Kim and the Dreidel of Doom. It's an extended family dinner at the Stoppables.


**Vondrakenhof here. **This is the other one-shot that's been bouncing around my head. This was inspired by MrDrP's great story _ Indiana Kim and the Dreidel of Doom._ Fantastic story but it got me thinking about how far Ron would really go to protect Kim. Enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>Ron tucked into his fillet of beef in red wine cream sauce with gusto, partly to distract himself from the little terror known as Cousin Shaun sitting beside him who was trying to put mashed potato in his pockets. It was doing a good job of it, mainly because it tasted fantastic. He'd prepared it himself after all.<p>

"Barbara this steak is wonderful!" said the boy's mother. Ron rolled his eyes. Of course she'd assume that his mother had done it. It wasn't like there was anyone else who could prepare Michelin star quality food in the Stoppable household.

"Why thank you Janice," replied Mrs Stoppable. Ron had to hold back a biting comment. Of course his mother would take the credit. "So Reuben," she said addressing the young man, who sat beside his wife Debbie Stoppable né Starter. "Do you have any exciting cases coming up?"

"Not so much Barbara," said the young lawyer, "I have to finalise some paperwork for Jack Hench, organise Chester Yapsby's parole," he paused for a moment, "Oh and I'm prosecuting your son's girlfriend on behalf of a Professor Demenz."

Ron's cutlery clattered against his plate, silencing all conversation. Looking Reuben dead in the eye he asked: "Tell me you're kidding?"

"I'm not joking Ronald," his cousin replied, "Apparently she stole an invention of his. The transportulator I think?"

Ron said nothing for a moment, staring at Reuben with an unnerving intensity. Finally: "Well that's a heartless bastard thing to do."

"Ronnie!" yelled his mother. She was ignored.

Rueben chuckled. "Sorry cousin, nobody is exempt from the law," he smiled, "Not even cheerleading vigilantes."

Ron was shaking. He was furious. Kim, his Kim, was being threatened with legal action by his own cousin. She'd saved the world, saved his life and freedom more times than he could count and this was the thanks she got? Slowly, deliberately he removed his cell phone from his pocket and hit speed dial.

"Hey Ron," answered Wade Load as the loudspeaker button was pressed, "What's up?"

"Wade do me a solid and check on the status of Dementor's transportulator," he said, still eyeing Reuben.

"Sure thing," said the young techie. There was a brief sound of typing. "It is currently in Global Justice custody under the Dangerous Technologies Act."

"So Kim did GJ a favour by confiscating it?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I guess she did," replied Wade, "Where are you going with this?"

Ron ignored the question. "So how many favours does Dr Director owe her now?"

"A lot."

"And how many favours are owed by other people with a large amount of influence in the American legal system?" Ron continued.

"Also a lot," said Wade, "What's going on."

"Wade if someone were to press charges against Kim for the theft of the device what would happen?"

Wade caught on. "The case would be thrown out, the prosecutor would be cautioned and since there's an outstanding warrant for Dementor's arrest he'd be put back in jail."

Ron didn't even smile as he saw Reuben swallow a lump in his throat. "If we were to call in a few favours to _expedite_ the process what would happen?"

"Depending on how many favours it could be as simple as making sure the media never hears of it, or," the grin could be heard over the phone, "The prosecutor could have his right to practice taken away and never work anywhere more sophisticated than the checkout at Bueno Nacho again."

Ron thanked Wade before hanging up. Leaning over the table towards a sweating Reuben he said in a dark voice: "If you ever threaten my girlfriend again, I will break twenty seven bones in your body."

With that Ron resumed eating, not caring about the shocked stares and open mouths around him. "Eat up; I didn't spend an hour on that sauce so you could eat it on cold steak."


End file.
